Whises Come True
by ichirukiluna gituloh
Summary: UPDET! Aku melihatnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Matanya berwarna violet. Sangat indah! Mata violetnya seakan mampu membuatku tidak berkedip. Semua pandangan di sekelilingku seakan memudar. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Allow Minna…Luna balik lagi dengan membawa fic ke 2 saia. Untuk para readers yang menunggu updatetan Fic saia yg judul na I Think I Love You tidak usah khawatir, nanti pasti akan Luna usahakan bwt updet secepatnya. Doakan saja agar WB yang sedang melanda saia bisa cepet ilang.

Key, ga usah banyak cincong lagi. Dengan bangga akan saia persembahkan fic ke 2 saia ini…*nebar bunga*

Title : Whises Come True

Disclaimer : Bleach tidak akn pernah jadi milik saia. Bleach hanya milik bang Tite Kubo seorang.

Selamat Membaca

CHAPTER 1

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam tengah melaju dengan kecepatan 60km/jam menelusuri jalan setapak yang berkelok-kelok. Matahari sudah meredupkan sinarnya dan digantikan oleh cahaya bulan yang terus mengikuti kemana arah mobil tersebut melaju. Disamping kiri dan kanan jalan hanya terlihat pohon-pohon besar menjulang tinggi ke langit.

Dari dalam mobil terlihat sesosok pria tampan yang berumur antara 27 sampai 28 tahun duduk di depan sedang menyetir sambil sesekali melirik dan tersenyum samar ke arah seorang gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Rukia, apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya pria itu sambil menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang! Sudah lama aku ingin berlibur seperti hari ini dengan ayah. Terima kasih, ayah sudah mau meluangkan waktu ayah untuk mengajakku liburan ke taman bermain dan membelikanku hadiah chappy yang sudah lama aku idam-idamkan! Aku senang sekali!" seru Rukia sambil memeluk chappy dengan senang.

Sungguh! Tak pernah ia rasakan kebahagiaan seperti hari ini sejak kematian Hisana ibunya. Ayahnya Byakuya Kuchiki selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis sampai-sampai tidak sempat memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya pada putri semata wayangnya. "Aku pikir ayah sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mana ada ayah yang tidak sayang pada putrinya? Apalagi putri ayah ini punya sifat yang sangat mirip dengan ayah!" ucap Byakuya lembut sementara tangan kirinya mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

Wajah Rukia langsung cemberut, "Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ayah! Aku ini sangat mirip dengan ibu. Dulu ibu sendiri yang bilang seperti itu padaku!"

Byakuya hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat muka putrinya memerah tanda ia sedang menahan kesal. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hp berdering mengeluarkan ringtone lagu Sakura Biyori dari dalam saku kemeja hitam milik Byakuya.

Dilihatnya nama yang tertera dari layar Hp tersebut bertuliskan Ukitake. Dia merupakan orang kepercayaan Byakuya di perusahaan.

Byakuya Kuchiki. Seorang business man sukses yang terkenal tidak hanya di dalam negeri tapi juga dalam taraf internasional. Memang pantas di akui, mengingat dimana usianya yang masih muda Byakuya sudah berhasil mengelolah dan mendirikan perusahaan dengan nama Kuchiki Company dari hasil keringatnya sendiri. Tentu saja dia berhasil dikarenakan mendapat dukungan dan semangat baik dari keluarga maupun teman-temannya yang juga seorang pembisnis. Tapi alasan yang paling utama adalah dari kehadiran Hisana disisinya. Bagi Byakuya, Hisana adalah cahaya matahari yang akan selalu menerangi hidupnya. Hisana bukan saja seorang istri tapi juga merupakan sosok seorang ibu yang selalu setia menjaganya, menemaninya, dan mencintainya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Sejak menikah dengan Hisana kehidupan Byakuya begitu gemilang. Setelah 1 tahun terhitung dari hari pernikahannya, mereka dikaruniai seorang putri yang cantik dan karir yang sukses. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang hampir sempurna. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena Hisana di vonis oleh dokter bahwa dia positif menderita penyakit Leukimia. Hati Byakuya serasa hancur mendengar tidak ada harapan bagi istrinya untuk tetap hidup meskipun di operasi sekalipun. Tiap detik hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik melihat penyakit mematikan itu terus menggerogoti tubuh Hisana. Sampai akhirnya Hisana pun meninggal tepat pada hari dimana Rukia berulang tahun yang ke-5.

"Halo! Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada informasi?" Tanya Byakuya kepada orang yang ada di seberang sana.

"…"

"APA? Jadi dia pelakunya!" wajah byakuya terlihat begitu kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tubuhnya langsung lemas seketika. Rukia yang sedari tadi asyik bermain dengan chappy barunya kaget dan menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu heran melihat sikap dan ekspresi ayahnya yang berubah 180 derajat seperti orang yang sedang menahan amarah yang begitu dasyat. Rukia melirik ke arah tangan kiri Byakuya yang sedang memegang Hp dan menempelkan ketelinga kirinya dengan sangat kuat. Seperti ingin meremas dan menghancurkan Hp tersebut.

"Baiklah, jangan beritahukan kabar ini pada siapapun! Ingat, jangan sampai bocor apalagi sampai diketahui oleh para pemegang saham yang lain! Biar aku yang akan mengatasinya!"

"…"

"Iya tenang saja aku pasti akan langsung mengeluarkannya dari perusahaan!" Byakuya memutus sambungan telpon tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali ke saku kemejanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Sementara itu Rukia yang sedari tadi mengawasi ayahnya dengan heran hanya bisa diam. Dia terlalu takut menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi barusan. Dan tanpa disadari syal yang melilit di boneka Chappy miliknya terbang keluar jendela terbawa oleh angin.

"Ah, tidak! Ayah, syal milik chappy terbang keluar!" Byakuya yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menghentikan mobil bermaksud untuk mengambilnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi?

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa remnya blong? Sial!' batinnya sambil terus menginjak rem berusaha untuk menghentikan mobil yang terus melaju.

"Ayah, cepat hentikan mobil dan ambil syal chappy!" ucap Rukia heran karena Byakuya yang tidak juga kunjung menghentikan mobil.

'Celaka! Tidak bisa! Kalau begini…'butiran keringat mengalir di dahinya, "Rukia, cepat lompat dari mobil!"

Rukia yang kaget dengan ucapan Byakuya hanya bisa terdiam tak berkutit. Pandangan matanya terus menatap mata ayahnya meminta kejelasan. "Cepat lompat!"

"Tapi kenapa ayah? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rukia panik hingga tubuh mungilnya gemetaran.

"Remnya blong! Ayah tidak bisa menghentikan mobil ini! Cepat lompat!" Byakuya membelalakkan matanya dan jantungnya berdesir kuat ketika melihat mobil yang dikendarainya menuju ke arah jurang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia membuka pintu di sebelah Rukia dan mendorong tubuh mungil putrinya dengan kuat. Rukia terdorong keluar dan jatuh ketumpukan rumput liar yang empuk. Sehingga hanya luka lecet biasa dan kesadarannya pun masih normal. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah Byakuya dan samar-samar melihat senyum terakhir ayahnya. Sementara mobil terus mendekati jurang maut yang siap menelan apa saja yang mendekatinya. Butiran air mata tanpa sadar sudah mengucur deras membasahi pipi Rukia. Mobil itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Sampai akhirnya menembus palang pembatas jalan dan terbang menuju jurang kematian.

"AYAH!" teriak Rukia sekeras-kerasnya.

"AYAH TIDAAAK.!" Jerit Rukia terbangun dari mimpi masa lalunya. Keringat dingin membasahi piyama tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu tidak karuan. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar dan sebentar saja air mata beningnya sudah berjatuhan seperti hujan lebat yang turun membasahi bumi. Entah kenapa selama 15 tahun sejak kecelakaan mengerikan yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya itu selalu hadir dan terbayang-bayang dalam mimpi Rukia.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan tiba-tiba dan muncullah seorang pelayan wanita berpakaian mermaid berwarna hitam di padu dengan putih masuk dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Nona Rukia, anda baik-baik saja? Apa anda bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"…"

Rukia terus saja menangis tanpa sepatah kata pun menjawab.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut coklat yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamar pribadi Rukia.

"Tuan, sepertinya nona Rukia bermimpi buruk lagi." Jawab pelayan itu mencoba menjelaskan. Kemudian laki-laki itu menyuruh pelayan itu keluar meninggalkan dirinya dan Rukia berdua.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau bermimpi buruk lagi ya?"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Rukia. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang berkali-kali ia lontarkan pada keponakannya yang malang itu.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau siap-siap ke kantor. Kau ingatkan, siang ini kita ada rapat penting. Kau tidak boleh terlambat!" dengan santainya pria itu berjalan keluar kamar tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan Rukia saat ini.

"Paman Aizen!"

Pria yang bernama Aizen Sousuke tersebut agak sedikit kaget kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Rukia.

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada paman karena sudah mau menjagaku selama ini." Ucap Rukia dengan pandangan nanar diselingi tetesan air matanya yang sejak tadi mengucur deras.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih. Lagi pula sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menjagamu kan?" jawab Aizen disertai seringai yang licik.

Rukia sudah sampai di depan Kuchiki Company. Supir pribadinya yang bernama Kira segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Rukia turun dari mobil mewahnya yang berwarna hitam. Hari ini dia memakai jas berwarna ungu yang di selaraskan dengan dalaman berwarna pink serta rok ketat yang hanya sampai selutut. Rambut hitam sebahunya dibiarkan terurai. Dikedua pasang telinganya dihiasi anting menjuntai pendek yang ujungnya terdapat sebuah mutiara bening berukuran kecil yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Pergelangan tangan kirinya memakai jam tangan berwarna perak yang baru di belinya dari New York. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menenteng tas hitam dengan aksen emas yang nampak berkilau. Sungguh membuatnya terlihat cantik dan elegan hari ini.

Hal ini sukses membuat semua pandangan orang-orang yang ada di Kuchiki Company tidak bisa lepas dari pesona yang Rukia tampilkan hari ini. Spontan mereka semua memberi ucapan salam dan hanya di jawab senyum kecil oleh Rukia. Dia berjalan menuju lift untuk mencapai lantai 8 menuju ruang rapat. Setelah kematian ayahnya, Rukia lah yang menjadi direktur dari Kuchiki Company. Semua saham yang dimiliki Byakuya seutuhnya diwariskan kepada Rukia. Awalnya dia sangat enggan untuk menerima tanggung jawab tersebut. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menerima tugas itu sekaligus menepati janji terakhirnya kepada ayahnya untuk selalu memajukan perusahaan itu dengan segenap jiwa dan kemampuan yang ia miliki.

Sementara itu, Aizen dan beberapa anggota rapat pemegang saham yang lain sudah berkumpul menunggu kedatangan Rukia.

"Aizen, apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancer hari ini?" Tanya seorang pria berambut putih pendek yang selalu menunjukkan senyum rubahnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Gin. Aku sudah membereskan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Aizen meminum tehnya dengan santai sambil menatap licik pria paruh baya yang saat ini duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kuchiki?"

"Huh, kalau masalah itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Seperti biasanya dia pasti mempercayaiku."

Ishin Kurosaki. Pria yang tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat di antara Aizaen dan Gin tersebut terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria di hadapannya. Dia memang salah satu pemegang saham yang baru bergabung di Kuchiki Company sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. "Kali ini akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, Aizen Sousuke!" batin Ishin yakin.

Pintu ruang rapat yang berwarna coklat dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit terbuka menampakkan sosok Rukia yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Semua orang spontan berdiri dan menundukkan kepala memberi hormat. Rukia membalasnya dan mempersilahkan duduk kembali. Ia duduk di depan kursi tempat seorang di rektur.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapat untuk hari ini. General manajer Sousuke, silahkan! Anda bisa memulainya." ucap Rukia berwibawa.

"Hari ini saya akan mempresentasikan laporan yang saya peroleh pada anda sekalian bahwa perusahaan minuman yang berada dikawasan Seretei yang merupakan salah satu anak cabang kita mengalami masa krisis. Produk yang di hasilkan jauh di bawah rata-rata. Persediaan baik itu bahan baku maupun mesin-mesin selalu kurang. Para buruh dan pekerja mogok kerja. Tanpa sebab yang jelas mereka meminta kenaikan gaji. Operasi pun tidak jalan sehingga mengakibatkan penjualan menurun drastis. Nah, untuk data-data yang lebih terperinci lagi silahkan melihat laporan yang sudah saya siapkan si depan anda sekalian." Rukia membaca dan membolak-balikkan laporan yang di pegangnya di ikuti oleh yang lain. Sejenak ruangan rapat tersebut hening.

"Jadi apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" gumam Rukia tetap pada posisi menghadap laporan dengan serius.

"Saya rasa kita harus dengan secepatnya menutup perusahaan tersebut!" jawab Aizen mantap.

Mata Ishin terbelalak kaget, "Tunggu! Aya tidak sependapat!"

"Anda punya pendapat Kurosaki-san?" tanya Rukia dijawab anggukan dari Ishin.

"Saya rasa sangat tidak tepat kalau kita dengan begitu saja menutup perusahaan itu. Dengan adanya situasi sulit seperti sekarang, seharusnya kita berusaha mempertahankan dan mencari kenapa perusahaan tersebut bisa selalu merugi dan mengalam kekurangan bahan baku. Padahal faktanya, transaksi import di perusahaan kita selalu stabil. Bukankah ini sangat aneh?" Samar-samar terdengar suara kesetujuan. "Ditambah lagi para pekerja sangat bergantung pada perusahaan ini. Bagaimana jadinya nasib mereka selanjutnya jika sampai mereka di PHK? Bukankah ini sangat tidak adil bagi mereka?" tambahnya sambil melirik ke arah Aizen dengan puas.

"Rukia berpikir sebentar kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku rasa itu memang ada benarnya. Tapi Kurosaki-san, apa masih ada kemungkinan bahwa perusahaan itu bisa bangkit lagi? Anda tahu sendirikan bagaimana situasinya saat ini?"

"Saya rasa tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin, direktur! Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan tambahan investasi dan menaikkan sedikit gaji pekerja? Dengan begitu kita bisa memulai operasi dari awal?" kata Ishin penuh keyakinan.

"Saya keberatan!" sanggah Aizen cepat, "Jika itu kita lakukan, maka itu hanya akan merugikan perusahaan!"

Ishin mengernyitkan kening,"Maksud anda?"

"Hal itu hanya akan membuang waktu kita dengan sia-sia. Jika kita menuruti kemauan para pekerja, maka mereka akan semakin melunjak. Dan reputasi perusahaan kita akan di nilai lemah. Keuangan perusahaan akan turun karena pengeluaran investasi yang besar, sehingga target yang sudah di rencanakan sejak awal akan berantakan!" Aizen membantah dengan tegas sementara Gin yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tapi bukankah para pekerja juga sangat berjasa bagi perusahaan?" ucap Ishin tidak mau kalah.

"Sangat tidak professional apabila kita mementingkan urusan pribadiyang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perusahaan. Bukankah sejak awal bukan para pekerja yang menjadi prioritas utama perusahaan? Bukankah begitu, direktur?" Aizen melirik Rukia yang sejak tadi menyimak perdebatan seru mereka.

Rukia terdiam, namun dalam pikirannya berusaha menemukan titik temu dan jalan terbaik bagi permasalahan ini. Dia menutup mata sebentar lalu angkat bicara, "Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan untuk menutup perusahaan minuman di Sereitei!"

Aizen tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan Rukia. Sementara Ishin sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan, "Tapi direktur…"

"Benar kata manajer, kita harus mementingkan target dan prioritas perusahaan!" potong Rukia cepat, "Untuk rapat hari ini saya rasa cukup sekian!"

Rukia berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sementara Ishin hanya bisa menatap kesal kea rah Aizen dan Gin yang saat ini sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedari tadi. Pergelangan tangan Ishin mengepal kuat-kuat.

"Sayang sekali ya? Kau gagal lagi kali ini!" kata Aizen dengan wajah meremehkan.

Ishin menatap kesal kea rah Aizen. "Maaf saja, aku rasa direktur hanya terlalu percaya padamu! Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti aku pasti bisa membuktikan segala kejahatanmu!"

"Fufufu…Sepertinya kau senang bermimpi disiang bolong!" Aizen pun menyingkir meninggalkan Ishin di ikuti Gin di belakangnya.

"Sial!"

Hp Ishin bergetar. Matanya membulat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layer hp nya. "Ichigo?"

"Anakku, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu dulu kalau mau pulang? Ayah kan bisa menyiapkan pesta penyambutan untukmu." Tanya Ishin saat mereka ada di dalam mobil setelah menjemput anak laki-laki nya di bandara.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Cowok berwajah tampan dengan mata coklat, rambut orange mencolok dan bentuk badan yang atletis. Dengan perpaduan celana jins, kaos putih, dan jaket biru langit yang ia pakai memang terlihat biasa saja. Namun tetap saja bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya khususnya para cewek tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat penampilannya.

"Hah, sudahlah! Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" jawab Ichigo dengan malas dan cuek.

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke London kan? Sebaiknya kau tinggal saja disini sambil membantu ayah di perusahaan!"

Ichigo hanya diam. Tatapannya tertuju pada pertokoan yang berdiri berjajar rapi di sekeliling jalan. Sementara rambut orange nya terkibas-kibas oleh angina yang masuk dari jendela mobil di sampingnya yang terbuka.

TBC

Wuee…gmn minna? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Maap di chap ini ga ada IchRuki nya. Kan maci chap 1, jadi na prolog dulu kuan? Tapi tenang aja, IchiRuki pasti muncul di chap next ntr. Tapi itupun kalau para minna mau fic ini lanjut. Kalau ga mau fic ini lanjut karena jelek jg ga apa-apa kok..saya dengan iklas menghentikan fic ini. Terserah para minna aja…!

Silahkan Repyu!

Klik tombol di bawah ini dengan semangat!

Ayo semangat nekannya..! Ganbatte…!


	2. Chapter 2

Allow Minna..

Saya minta maap karena telah berbulan-bulan menelantarkan fic ini. Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan semangat dari seorang Author temenku yang menagih updetan fic ini, saya jadi punya semangat utk menulis lagi. Saya berusaha keras menyuruh otak saya yang lagi demam WB ini utk bekerja. Dan pada akhirnya ide itu muncul. Dg segera saya tuangkan ide tersebut utk kelanjutan fic ini.

Okey langsung ku mulai aja ya..!

…

…

…

Selamat Membaca

Title : Whises Come True

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Pairing : Ichiruki

Rated : T

Genre : Drama/Romance

Warning : OOC

**CHAPTER 2**

Rukia berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya satu persatu. Ia terlihat segar pagi ini. Di arahkan mata violetnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan berinterior Inggris miliknya. Nampak beberapa orang pelayan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan dan merapikan barang-barang mewah serta berkelas yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat cahaya sang surya yang terlihat ingin sekali menembus kaca-kaca besar yang menjulang naik sampai lantai 2. Cahaya itu mengenai keramik-keramik kristal yang di pajang di rak-rak besar berwarna emas. Sehingga pantulannya terlihat berkilauan di mata Rukia. Dan itu pertanda bahwa cuaca hari ini akan cerah sepanjang hari. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum samar.

"Ohayou, Rukia!" Rukia tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada suara yang dikenalnya. Terlihat pamannya yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menyeruput teh. Kelihatannya dia sudah selesai sarapan. "Ohayou, paman!"

Rukia berjalan menuju salah satu kursi dan duduk tepat dihadapan Aizen. Ia mengambil dua helai roti tawar lalu diletakkannya kepiring yang sudah disediakan di hadapannya. Ia oleskan selai roti strawberry di atas roti kemudian menggigitnya. Aizen terus memperhatikannya, "Apa hari ini kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Rukongai sendirian?"

"Iya, tentu saja." gumamnya sambil melahap sisa rotinya.

"Apa perlu paman temani?"

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu," ia menyambar susu hangat di depannya, lalu meneguknya. "Bukankah hari ini paman akan mewakiliku memberikan arahan dan sambutan bagi tenaga kerja yang baru?"

Sebelum Aizen sempat menjawab, seorang pelayan berkata, "Nona Rukia, ini map dan bunga yang anda minta."

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah dua pelayan wanita yang sudah berdiri di samping Rukia dengan membawa map coklat. Sedangkan yang satunya membawa dua ikat bunga Lily yang masih segar.

"Ya, terima kasih," balas Rukia tersenyum sambil menerima map coklat yang disodorkan padanya. Rukia berpaling kembali pada Aizen yang sedang menyeruput tehnya yang hampir kosong. " Map ini berisi berkas kualifikasi seleksi karyawan yang sudah lulus seleksi rekrutmen. Aku sudah memeriksa dan menandatanganinya," ia memberikan map itu pada Aizen. " Tolong paman berikan pada manajer personalia!"

Aizen mengangguk dan menyeringai samar, "Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus semuanya hari ini. Kau bisa percayakan hal ini padaku. Bersenang-senanglah dan jangan terlalu bersedih!"

Rukia tersenyum kaku. "Terima kasih! Aku percayakan semuanya pada paman."

ZZZZZ

Matahari benar-benar bersinar cerah hari ini. Tampak seorang pria berambut orange yang mengenakan celana jeans dan jaket berwarna biru duduk sendirian di bangku Halte Bus. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah tas ransel berwarna merah terang. Mata musim gugurnya terus menatap langit biru yang berawan putih. Ber-arak dan bergerak mengikuti kemana angin menuntunnya. Tatapan mata pria itu kosong. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun.

**Flasback**

Ichigo berdiri di samping piano putih yang sudah cukup tua umurnya. Piano putih itu berada di ruang keluarga. Ia menyentuh salah satu tuts piano sehingga mengeluarkan sebuah dentingan not. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Piano ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan lama tentang ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal. Yang paling membuat hatinya sakit sampai sekarang adalah..dia sendirilah penyebab kematian ibunya. Setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, dadanya selalu sesak. Kejadian yang membuat Ichigo tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri sampai sekarang.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pria paruh baya sedang memandanginya dengan penuh prihatin. Ya, dia adalah ayah Ichigo. Ishin menghela nafas berat melihat anak laki-lakinya yang belum bisa melupakan penyebab kematian mendiang istrinya. Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian setengah tahun lalu yang telah merampas impian terbesar dalam diri putranya.

Ishin melihat tatapan senduh Ichigo yang mengarah pada piano tua milik istrinya. Garis wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan batin yang begitu dalam. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa jiwa putranya tertekan. Ia khawatir jika terus-terusan seperti ini, maka tidak ada masa depan maupun kebahagian untuk putranya. Apakah kekhawatirannya ini berlebihan?

Ishin segera menepis semua pikiran buruk yang berkelebat di otaknya. "Ichigo, apa kau punya rencana hari ini?"

Ichigo tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya, "Hm?"

"Kalau kau tidak punya rencana, bagaimana kalau kau jalan-jalan saja hari ini?" ucap Ishin sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. Ishin sadar, yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah membuat Ichigo bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Dan ia sudah berjanji pada istri dan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus mengembalikan senyum dan semangat putranya. "Kau pergilah jalan-jalan ke Rukongai. Disana tempatnya sangat indah! Ayah dulu pernah kesana sekali, waktu ayah menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pernikahan sahabat ayah," tambahnya.

Mata Ichigo menyipit, "Rukongai?" Ayahnya menyodorkan sebuah peta kecil dan ia terima dengan ragu-ragu.

Ishin menghela nafas, "Ya, aku harap kau bisa menemukan sedikit kebahagian disana."

**End Of Flashback**

Suara decitan bus menyentakkan Ichigo kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya cepat. Di raihnya ransel merah yang ada di sampingnya. Berdiri dan segera masuk kedalam bus yang sudah menunggunya.

ZZZZZ

Ckiiiittt…..!

Mobil sedan yang ditumpangi Rukia berhenti mendadak, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke depan. Sopir pribadinya yang bernama Kira segera turun dan memeriksa keluar. Lima menit kemudian, Kira memberitahu Nona nya bahwa ban depan mobil mereka bocor dan harus segera diganti.

Rukia menghela nafas lalu turun dari mobil. Dia melirik Kira yang tengah serius mengotak-atik ban mobil tersebut. Rukia mendesah frustasi. Pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menggantinya. Dan ia tidak ingin terlambat. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Rukia mulai menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Matanya berusaha menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Dari arah kiri, banyak mobil pribadi yang berlalu-lalang. Tidak ada taksi atau semacamnya. Kini dipinggir jalan itu, ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang tengah asyik mengobrol, lalu diselingi tawa kecil sebagai wujud respon dari temannya. Kemudian kepalanya berputar ke kanan. Tunggu! Ia melihatnya! Ia menemukan jawabannya!

Dari arah kanannya, sekitar 50 meter dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah halte bus. Dan kebetulan sekali bus itu saat ini sedang berhenti. Dia juga melihat ada ujung punggung seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam bus itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia segera mengambil tas kecil dan dua ikat bunga Lily yang di taruhnya di dalam mobil.

"Kira, kau urus mobilnya! Aku akan naik bus!"

Kira yang semula berjongkok, serius berkutat dengan ban yang ada di depannya, langsung terkejut dan menoleh cepat mendengar keputusan mengejutkan yang disampaikan Nona nya. Dia bangkit berdiri ketika melihat Rukia sudah berlari ke arah bus tersebut. "Tapi, Nona! Nanti tuan Aizen bisa marah pada saya!" teriaknya panik. Tapi Rukia tidak peduli dan langsung masuk bus.

ZZZZZ

Pria itu berdiri tegak di depan gedung berlantai delapan. Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan membawa seberkas map merah ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana hitamnya. Rambut hitamnya tampak terbuai oleh hembusan angin disekitarnya.

Mata hitam pria itu tak berkedip menatap orang-orang yang keluar masuk gedung itu. Di alihkannya tatapan mata yang dingin itu ke arah dinding yang ada di sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Ia terpaku pada tulisan yang terpampang disana. Sebuah logo berukuran besar bertuliskan 'Kuchiki Company'. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai lebar. Di ayunkan ke dua kakinya melangkah masuk menuju lobby utama gedung itu dengan angkuh.

ZZZZZ

Ichigo mendesah kesal! Kini dia berdiri didalam bus yang mulai maju dengan posisi menghadap kiri jalan. Bus yang di tumpanginya penuh dan sulit bernafas. Kursi-kursi penumpang yang disediakan pun sudah penuh. Tidak ada satu kursi pun yang kosong. Ia jadi menyesali keputusannya. Kenapa ia menolak mobil yang ditawarkan oleh ayahnya yang gila itu. Tapi ia memang tidak punya pilihan. Jika ia memilih membawa mobil, kemungkinan pasti ia akan tersesat karena tidak tahu menahu dimana Rukongai berada. Ia kembali mendesah. Yah…seandainya pun ia benar-benar tersesat, setidaknya ia tidak perlu sampai berdesak-desakkan dan terjepit seperti ini.

Ichigo merogoh tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan peta kecil yang diberikan ayahnya tadi pagi. Dipelajarinya sekilas peta itu. Sejujurnya ia masih bingung dimana pemberhentian bus yang akan membawanya ke Rukongai. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Kenapa ia tidak bertanya pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya ini?

"Maaf, dimana pemberhentian bus selanjutnya dengan tujuan Rukongai?" tanyanya sopan pada seorang perempuan setengah baya yang duduk di depannya.

Perempuan itu mendengus dan berdecak pelan. "AKU TIDAK TAHU! DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" ucapnya ketus.

Ichigo melongo sesaat sambil menatap ibu-ibu dengan perawakan gemuk itu, yang kini sibuk memasang earphone di telinganya, lalu memencet-mencet IPod di tangan kanannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Ichigo menghela nafas. Apakah perjalanan liburannya kali ini benar-benar buruk?

Di alihkan pandangannya kesamping. Astaga! Ia sampai tidak menyadarinya. Di samping kanannya kini berdiri seorang gadis. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tertarik untuk memperhatikan gadis ini dengan seksama. Menurutnya, gadis ini seumuran dengannya. Ia memakai sweater merah muda dengan dalaman berwarna cream, dipadu dengan bawahan rok selutut warna putih. Poni dan rambut hitam sebahunya menutupi wajah mungilnya. Sehingga Ichigo tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu. Tapi yang pasti adalah…gadis ini pendek! Mungkin tingginya sekitar 157 cm. tentu sangat berbeda jauh dengan tinggi badan miliknya. Yang membuat Ichigo heran, kenapa gadis ini membawa dua ikat bunga Lily putih? Apakah dia ingin menghadiri sebuah pesta pernikahan?

Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran-pikiran itu. Ia kembali melirik gadis itu sekali lagi. Kali ini matanya memperhatikan kedua tangan gadis itu yang mencoba melindungi bunga itu agar tidak terjepit dari desakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba…

Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt

Suara decitan rem mendadak itu sanggup membuat semua penumpang kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung kedepan. Semua orang berteriak histeris. Ichigo refleks meraih bahu gadis yang ada di sampingnya dengan tangan kanannya. Meraih dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya agar tidak terjatuh dan terperangkap di antara sekian banyak penumpang lainnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah lebih dulu memegang sandaran kursi yang ada di depannya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Sayup-sayup dari arah depan Ichigo mendengar bahwa secara tidak sadar seorang nenek menyeberang jalan ketika lampu sudah berubah menjadi merah. Untung saja bus bisa berhenti tepat pada waktunya. Dan nenek itu selamat.

Bus mulai melaju kembali.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang masih tetap berada di pelukannya. Tunggu! Tubuh gadis ini bergetar hebat! Ichigo bisa merasakannya. Apa ia ketakutan?

Gadis ini tetap menunduk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Ichigo. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Ichigo. Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Saat itu, Ichigo melihatnya. Mata gadis itu berwarna violet. Sangat indah! Mata violetnya seakan mampu membuat Ichigo tidak berkedip. Semua pandangan di sekitarnya seakan memudar. Gadis ini sangat cantik. Tapi, ini perasaannya saja atau apa? Ichigo melihat ada sesuatu yang lain, sisi lain dibalik sinar violetnya. Rasa takut, kesepian, dan…kepedihan yang dalam.

Gadis itu tersadar dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo. Kepalanya menunduk. "Te-terima kasih," Ucapnya dengan nada berat dan kaku.

"Apa?" Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh, tidak masalah!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian selama sisa perjalanan, gadis itu hanya diam membisu. Sikapnya itu membuat Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak gadis itu berkenalan. Yah..atau setidaknya mengobrol.

ZZZZZ

Didalam ruang gedung luas bercat putih. Di ruangan itu sudah tertata rapi kursi-kursi berwarna coklat terang. Dari deretan kursi yang berjajar rapi itu, kini di penuhi karyawan-karyawan baru yang telah lulus seleksi rekrutmen. Di bagian panggung sudah berdiri Aizen Sousuke yang tengah memberikan sambutan, menjelaskan visi dan misi perusahaan, tujuan perusahaan, dan beberapa hal yang perlu diperhatikan bagi setiap karyawan baru yang akan bergabung.

Di antara kumpulan karyawan tersebut, ada salah satu. Seorang pria sedang susuk di kursi sebelah kiri. Posisinya terletak agak kebelakang. Mata hitamnya menatap dengan tajam dan sinis ke arah Aizen.

Pria itu mendengus, "Jadi dia yang bernama Aizen Sousuke?" ekspresinya berubah menjadi marah. "General Manajer Kuchiki Company!" gumamnya pelan sambil menyeringai.

**TBC**

Gimana minna? Udah lama ga nulis nih, maaf ya kalau tulisanku tambah kacau. Saya berterima kasih kepada semua author maupun reader yang uda bersedia RNR fic ini.

Balas repyu yuk :

**Si ungi **: gpp vla, thanks uda RnR. Yo, aku setuju ama pendapatmu.

**The Lord of Lucifer **: Ichi jadi apa ya? Lihat aja ntr..hahaha

**Rukii Nightray** : Thanks uda bilang bagus! Iya aku akan ati2 ama typo. Nyok qt berjuang bersama2…..

**Namie Amalia** : Fic ini emag OOC, maaf kmrn lupa nyantumin warning! Tp ckg uda aq cantumin kok! Thanks uda bilang bagus. Kenapa yang jaga Rukia Aizen? Jawabannya karena Aizen adl satu2nya orang yang mempunyai hub keluarga dg Rukia (paman rukia) yang masih hidup.

: iya cintaku, thanks uda bilang keren! Nie uda apdet.

**Jee-ya Zettyra** : Namaste! Thanks uda suka ma nie fic! Di chap ini ichiruki uda ketemu kuan….

**Yurisa-shirany kurosaki** : iya gpp,,haha…..iya nie mereka uda ketemu. Soal byakun, dia emg sengaja kubikin meninggal. Agar dikau ga ngerayu2 dia lagi, biar byakun ma hisana hidup bahagia selamanya disurga..kwkwkwkwkw…*ditendang jeng ayu* Yg itu masih HIMITSU, lht aja ntr. Thanks uda membuatku semangat utk memapdet fic ini.^^

**Arzhetty **: thanks uda di bilang seru. Ichiruki na uda ketemu tuh!^^

**Hira-Hikhasi Dark Butterfly** : jawabannya ada di chap2 selanjutnya hahaha…

**Hiroyuki Naomi :** gpp jeng! Emg sengaja kubikin byakun mati, hihihi

**Hatsune Julie :** jadi menurtmu Aizen pelakunya? Ehm lht ntr ya….nie uda di apdet n ichiruki na uda ketemu…^^

**Aya-na rifai** : haha…iya aku uga kangen cin…nie ichiruki na uda aku pertemukan,,aku jgn dikemplang ya….

**Riztichimaru** : thanks uda bilang keren! Nie ichiruki uda ketemu^^

**Girlinlightblue **: iya temanya emg berat, thanks uda dibilang keren! Haha… gat au dech di chap ini kamu blg bagus lagi ato nggak.! Jyah, klo adegan byakun mati nag a di bikin sedih malah jadi aneh kuan?

**Matsura Akimoto** : iya, nasib byakun emg sangat nahas! Yang jadi supir emg Kira, dy cocok sibh,,hahaha…..wuoooooo kamu semangat bgt! Nie uda ku apdet!

**Edogawa Luffy** : Rukia bs balik kerumahnya setelah ditemukan oleh polisi kak. Ah, klo yang itu mci HIMITSU, hihihi

**Hikaru Ryuuzaki** : thanks uda di blg bagus neng! Iya daku jg kacian ama Rukia. Heh, Aizen emg uda dari sononya jahat mulu….

**Yuki-ssme** : Ishin katanya uda bosen dijadiin org lebay n bodoh jeng! Kwkwkw….*digampar ishin* nie uda di apdet!

**Ruki Yagami** : aku jg suka ama sifatnya Rukia cin! Yg itu lht aja ntr. Yo, Nie Ichiruki uda aku pertemukan!

**Yuuki Phantomv** : thanks uda blg bagus! Typo akan kuperbaiki. Ntr aku bkl ati2 lagi. Nie uda ada sedikit adgan ichiruki.

**Zheone Quin** : thanks uda blg bagus! nie ichiruki na uda aku pertemukan. Maaf apdetnya molor! Hehehe

**Ruki4062jo **: thanks uda blg bagus! Typo ama diksinya akan kuperhatikan lagi. Thanks uda dikoreksi pren!^^

**Sagara Ryuuki** : hehehe….itu mci HIMITSU ! ayo donk ficmu jg di apdet!^^

**Aizawa Ayumu** : thanks uda di blg keren jeng! Nie uda ada adegan ichiruki^^

**Aichii Chiyuri** : iya kasihan bgt Rukia, nie ichiruki na uda aku pertemukan.!

**Nica Teef** : selamat bwt jeng nica, dikau perepyu uda ku apdet!^^

Silahkan tekan tombol Repyu na dengan semangat! GANBATTE!^^


End file.
